Every Body Loves Odd!
by red-rose-and-black-dragon
Summary: Every Body Loves Odd! now there are none of my own characters. it is only code lyoko from this point on. new scenes, there will be lemons in later chapters. remember this has Yaoi MXM so please no flamers. AN** NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK
1. Chapter 1

KittyKat: Hey every one! I know this is weird but my master felt like re-writing this story.

Me: Yup, I'm going back to the original plan. I'm taking all the stuff I put in like the extra characters, the whole Moonific thing, and any thing else that I added.

KittyKat: Also she is re-writing every chapter to make it better, longer, more detailed.

Me: Okay, we are going back to zero reviews to start new and fresh! Read and Review. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the story plot of this story.

Pairings: Odd X EVERY ONE (some one gets him at the end)

Every Body Loves Odd!

Chapter one! 

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

A bright blue eye shot open and shot a crazy look at the damned machine that woke him up. Slamming a fist down onto the alarm clock, Odd sat up in his bed and picked up the still screaming cursed machine. He grabbed it and tossed it out the window. He grinned as he heard a small crash and knew it was broken. Odd tumbled out of warmth a.k.a his bed and headed for the bathroom. Once he was done, he went to go wake up Ulrick.

"Hey Ulrick, come on time to wake up! You don't want to be late for class right… and I don't want to be late for breakfast," Odd poked his sleeping friend who just turned over from the sudden contact. 'Damn ear plugs' Odd's eye started twitching. He started to shake his friend as he was saying,

"Ulriiiiiiiick getttttt uuuuuupppp!" next thing he knew, he was pinned to the floor with a annoyed and tried Ulrick glaring down at him.

"Wake me up like that again and the alarm clock won't be the only thing that goes out the window in the morning," He leaned down and bite Odd's earlobe as he whispered,

"Even though seeing your cute ass every morning when I wake up doesn't bother me," Odd raised a confused eyebrow.

"What?" Odd asked as the brunette climbed off of him.

"Nothing," Ulrick turned towards the bathroom to get dressed before continuing, "I'll be out in five minutes you better be ready to go get some breakfast." And he was right about that, five minutes later Ulrick was ready to go and the two of them head down to cafeteria to eat. When they entered, the got their food and were greeted buy warm smiles of Jeremy and Yumi. Every thing was going fine until Sissy came up to there table.

"Hello losers, I don't see why Odd hangs around you dorks while he can be with me having a romantic time instead of wasting his cute looks with all of you, so why don't you come with me my lovely Odd and ditch these nobodies," Sissy said in her normal snobby way. Odd just stared at her like she had a bigger head then she already did.

"Huh?" That's all Odd needed to say and all that he could say before Yumi took the floor.

"Well looks like the biggest bitch just keeps getting snottier every minute of the day. What in any hell makes you think that Odd would ever go out with you when he could find some more a) prettier b) nicer and c) who knows what Odd likes, Miss Lowlife trying to be somebody but it's not working very well." Every one just stared at Yumi. Odd was about to say something along the lines of 'What the hell was that?' but Sissy shot a comeback.

"And that person would someone be, oh say, you? Miss Poseur gothic girl? Ha! Don't make me laugh! You would never get him while I'm around," one word "catfight!" Yumi got up and punched Sissy in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME!" Sissy got up and tackled Yumi to the ground. After many blows to one another and many curse words said, the fight had finally stopped when Jeremy spoke out.

"Hey where did Odd go?" every one looked around and yet they couldn't find Odd.

The park—

'What was with that? Sissy and Yumi… fighting over… me? To just keeps getting weirder, okay lets look back when this all started. First Ulrick said something about how cute my ass was, then Sissy was saying all that love stuff, and then Yumi was saying how she will have me instead of Sissy, then the fight broke out about me…' Odd sat down on a bench and wondered why his friends were acting strangely. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Ulrich, Jeremy, and Yumi coming up behind him.

"Ah! There you are Odd. Why did you run off?" Ulrich sat down next to his friend as did the others. Odd gently whispered,

"Just thinking about stuff," Jeremy raised a light eyebrow.

"Like?"

'Like why the hell is everyone acting so weird,' Odd thought but knowing not to say that.

"Like… I forgot to feed Kiwi! I'll be back soon guys," Odd was about to run to feed his dog.

"Wait Odd I'll come with you," Said Ulrick walking beside his friend. Odd just simply nodded not noticing the glares that the other two gave to Ulrick. The two boys walked up to there dorm and stepped into the room. Odd was to busy putting dog food in Kiwi's bowl to relies that Ulrick locked the door. Odd put the bowl down buy the dresser in which Kiwi slept in and went to gather his books for class, but little did he know today was Saturday and that there were no classes.

"Lets go Ulrich, were going to be late for class," Odd headed towards the door but stopped when he heard Ulrick laugh.

"Odd today's Saturday. No classes remember?" Odd felt like an idiot, but shrugged it off.

"Right… well then lets get back to the others—What the!" Ulrick came up behind Odd and grabbed him.

"Dude what's your problem today! Let me go!" Odd struggled but Ulrich was to strong. Next thing the poor blond knew he was being thrown onto Ulrick's bed and being pinned down! He tried to kick Ulrick off but the brunette was straddling his waist causing Odd not to be able to move. Ulrick leaned down and crushed his lips onto Odds, and ripped away Odd first shirt.

'What the hell? Ulrick…why?'

KittyKat: Okay that's the first chapter of the re-write.

Me: Please review. Tell me how you liked it! Is it better than the first draft?

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?" Sissy got up and tackled Yumi saying something about


	2. Chapter 2

KittyKat: Okay! Thanks to my master's first reviewer, my master was so happy she just couldn't wait to start on the next chapter!

Me: Yup Thank you Hei Xin for such a really nice review! This chapter is dedicated to you! Enjoy!

Every Body Loves Odd!

Chapter Two

'What the! Ulrich…why? Why are you doing this?' Odd screamed over and over again in his head. He was able to break away from Ulrich's massive grip and with all his strength he pushed Ulrich off. Trying to take advantage of the time being Odd shot to the door, but sadly before Odd could reach the knob; Ulrich grabbed him from the rear (not his butt just from the back) and picked him up. Odd struggled but Ulrich was putting up a fight.

"Ulrich GET THE HELL OFF!" Odd did the worst thing imaginable you could ever do to guys, Odd use all his strength and elbowed Ulrich right in the nut sack. Ulrich let out a pain filled groan and fell to his knees, going quickly into the fetal position. Odd left his friend gasping for air but Ulrich some how recovered quickly and took down the hall after Odd. Odd stopped to catch his breath but today was just not his day. He stopped right out side Sissy's door and like she had a special Odd tracking equipment, the door flew open and she went into Sissy mode.

"Oh Odd I knew you would come around to tell me how much you love me, now give me lovely hug," she through her arms around him and he went into break hell mode!

"OH HELL NO!" Odd pride Sissy off of his neck and picked her up. He hurled the flirt menace at Ulrich, knocking both of them down and high tailed it further down the hall to Jeremy's dorm.

"Jeremy help me, Ulrich tried to--" Odd stopped dead and paled as he looked upon a shire of pictures and other object that Odd has been missing for the past year on a dresser in Jeremy's room.

"Oh hey Odd, what brings you here today?" Jeremy said in a normal manner. Odd was speechless and nailed to the spot. There was a sudden beeping noise coming from the computer and Aelita came onto the screen.

"Hello my darling Odd! What brings you to this bastard's room? Why don't you come and see me in Lyoko?" Aelita said smiling. Jeremy Started twitching.

"Why would he want to see your scancky ass instead of spending a nice quite time with me?" Jeremy turned to the screen.

"You know Odd is not gay like you, so he can have a nice girl like me to love him instead of you who just wants him for his body," she said glaring at the blond computer geek.

"You're not even real!" Jeremy growled. And then the fight began.

"You're to wimpy, small, and defenseless to be with him!" Aelita looked as if she wanted to kill Jeremy.

"You know what I might just delete you!"

"Before you even try I'll make sure X.A.N.A kills you very slow and very painful!" Odd just started backing out of the room when he turned just to run into the last person you would ever want to see, the gym teacher Jim. Jim smirked and eyed Odd from head and Odd just paled.

"Hey there Odd," he licked his lips, "can you help me with something?" Odd did the only thing he could do.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW YOU ARE DISSCUSTING! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Odd ran down the hall way at top speed! He reached the stairs in a matter of seconds and slid down the railing all the way to the first floor. He land with a gentle click, thanking that he was use to using cat like powers in Lyoko and that it sharpened his reflexes in the real world. He ran out of the dorm building and headed for Yumi's house not knowing that she was just like the rest. He got there and she pulled him inside instantly. He was greeted by Yumi's parents too.

"Oh honey you were right he is perfect! He's so cute and--"

"And OUT OF HERE!" Odd screamed and shot out the door before anyone knows what happened. Odd was getting a lot of exorcize today isn't he? Odd ran through the park. He slowed down and leaned against a giant tree and sighed, not knowing he was being watched…

KittyKat: Well how'd ya like it?

Me: This chapter is shorter than the last one but the next one I'll try to make it longer! Review please! (Smile)


	3. BRAND NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ!

NEW Authors note!!!!!!!! You all must read all of it please!!!!!!!

I know I said I would update at the end of October but tee hee I got grounded and the computer taken away from me for a month and then I sort of destroyed the notebook with all my stories by accident TT.TT but I got a new one and re-wrote all my stories!!!

THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE UPDATED FOR REAL WITHIN THE NEXT WEEK SO KEEP AN EYE OUT PLEASE, AND IF ANYONE ELSE FLAMES ME WELL HATERS STOP READING THEM!


End file.
